


One and Only

by doctorwillowsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwillowsimmons/pseuds/doctorwillowsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Title a reference to the song by Adele

Coulson got the call late on a tuesday night. Someone had hacked military systems at a US operation in Iraq. The hack resulted in confusion and the deaths of 2 american soldiers, along with 3 Iraqui civilians. HQ requested Skye be the agent on the case— sort of a “if you want to catch a hacker, send a hacker” idea. Additionally, they had intel that this person or people were associated with Skye’s old group, The Rising Tide. They were calling themselves “The Risen Tide.” It seemed they had broken away from The Rising Tide in favor of harsher methods. No one was sure what their endgame was in interfering into Iraq missions, but no one wanted to find out.  
Coulson explained all this to Skye, and asked her what they should do first.   
"I’m not exactly sure," Skye said. She had cut all ties with the Rising Tide after the whole Miles debacle, and she really didn’t know what the group was up to these days. "The only person in the group who’s face I’ve even seen was Miles’, and I don’t even know where he is now."  
"Shanghai." Coulson said.   
"what?"  
"We’ve been keeping tabs on him since he sold out to Reyna. He’s currently living in Shanghai, we can be there in about eight hours. Do you think he’ll know anything?"  
"I honestly don’t know, but he’s the only lead we’ve got. To Shanghai it is then."  
Coulson gathered the team in and explained the mission. They would be having Skye make first contact, as they feared sending other Shield agents in too quickly might provoke Miles to run.  
Skye looked over at Jemma, who looked… offended? Or frustrated? Skye couldn’t really tell what was up with Jem’s face right now.   
"Sir," Jemma began, "do you really think it’s best to send Skye in? I mean we could send in a stealth team and just exact him to bring him here to interrogate. No need to throw Skye into the field. She’s only just getting better."   
Getting better? What does she mean, Skye thought? Yes she’d been shot but she’d done a few missions since and been fine. Besides, this wasn’t even a combat op.   
"Yes, Simmons, but this way requires less of a commotion. And we think he’ll talk more easily if it’s Skye who goes in."  
Jemma sighed and settled into her chair. Skye was confused. Why did Jemma not want her going in— it’s not like Miles had a record of violence? He was a starch pacifist… And what was up with Jemma’s expression right now?  
Then it hit Skye. How’d she miss it? Jemma was jealous. Skye was about to go knock of the door of her most recent ex, alone. The last time she’d seen Miles she’d slept with him, practically on sight. So it made sense that Jemma would be jealous. It was just that she’d never seen Jem jealous before. Skye would get hit on sometimes by other agents or people they came into contact with, and Jemma never looked the least bit bothered. But this was different, she realized. She’d been involved with Miles. It wasn’t some young agent making a sly, flirty comment. It was her real live ex-boyfriend.  
It probably didn’t help that just a few days ago she and Jemma had had the “past relationships” talk, and she told Jemma that Miles was the only person she’d ever been seriously involved with, prior to Jemma. Crap.  
Skye found Jemma back at her bunk.   
"Hon?" Skye asked, popping her head in, "can we talk?"  
"Of course" Jemma said. She was settled on her bed, reports sprawled around her, highlighter in hand. She didn’t make eye contact with Skye, which was unusual.   
"Everything okay?" Skye asked.  
"Yep, yes, yeah, every things great. just looking over reports. Got a lot of backlog, I’ll be busy all day."   
Skye felt a little hurt. She got why Jemma was jealous. But giving her the could shoulder? Not fair. And also very unlike Jemma. Jemma was the “lets talk it over” one, the one who wanted to make sure they both felt 100% at all times. Skye was the evasive one who Jemma had to coax out of her shell to get her to talk about emotions. This was strange. But, Skye thought, jealousy can make people behave quite unlike themselves.  
"Hon," Skye said, pushing some papers out of the way and setting herself onto the bed.  
"Hey! no, Skye, I had those in a certain order, and-"  
"Hon," Skye said, firmly.  
Skye looked Jemma in the eyes, forcing her into making eye contact. Jemma did, and when she did Skye saw Jemma’s face looked like that of a wounded puppy. Wow. She had it bad.  
"Jem, Miles means nothing to me. Nothing."  
"Yes, I know. Why would you even think I…" Jemma trailed off.  
"Come on, hon, I know you better. I can see you don’t like this."  
Jemma sighed.   
"Ok. You’re right. I hate it. I hate that you’re going to see him, that you’re going to be alone with him. I hate it and I hate what it’s doing to me. Because it’s completely unfair. I trust you. With my life. It’s not that I think anything will happen. It’s just that in all the nightmares I’ve had of losing you, I never even considered that I could lose you to someone else. But now my brains running in circles and all I can think is what if he sets something off, and you fall for him again? Because if you wanted him I’d be powerless to stoop you. I mean, I’d fight for you, but all I want is for you to be happy. And. I just. I don’t want that to mean…” She trailed off again.   
Skye’s face softened. She took Jemma’s face in her hands, and pressed their lips together, drawing her into a long, passionate kiss. She let her hands slide down Jemma, moving herself around and straddling her, a position she kew Jemma liked. She kept kissing her, and as she did she felt Jemma’s tenseness melt away. Jemma began to kiss back with more and more passion. Before they got carried away, Skye pulled back, and said “See? See that? Feel that? That’s not even close to what I had with Miles. Yes. He was important to me. Yes, I loved him. But I’m using past tense there for a reason, Jem. Because Miles is past. The person I was when I was with Miles isn’t even who I am anymore. And you know that because you’re part of what made me change.”  
Jemma didn’t reply. At first Skye was worried, maybe she hadn’t said it right. But she just “said what she felt,” which is what Jemma was always telling her to do. Had it backfired? This was why Skye hated talking about things, it always went-  
"I love you," Jemma said, stopping Skye’s thoughts in their tracks. Jemma had never said it before, not like that, not so out right. She’d sort of known it, felt it, for a while now, but Jemma had never looked her in the eyes and said it.   
"I’m not just saying it because of the circumstances," Jemma followed up, "it’s nothing to do with Miles and everything to do with you, in this moment, right now. You’re all that I can think of and all that i want to think of, and I just, I love you."  
Skye felt that just saying it back right now would make it seem like she was just telling Jemma what she wanted to hear. So instead, she pressed on Jemma’s shoulders, leading Jemma to fall onto the bed. Skye, sill straddling her, kissed her lips briefly, then moved her mouth down Jemma’s neck, resulting a soft moan, almost a whimper, from Jemma. Damn, skye couldn’t handle it when Jemma mad that noise. She started moving faster, teeth, tongue, lips, all going to work all over Jemma’s body, teasing, biting, leaving little hickies. Jemma let out such cute little moans, and eventually, unable to take the foreplay, pulled skye up, kissing her passionaly and rolling them over, her hands grabbing at Skye’s belt, franticly trying to get it off. The pesky thing. Skye had all these cute belts that looked nice, and were certainly fashionable, but were so tough to get off when Jemma was all bothered. Jemma finally un hinged it, and began sliding Skye’s Jeans off. She went up to kiss Skye, and well doing so, slipped her hand between Skye’s soft thighs-   
Then there was a knock at the door.   
"dammit!" Jemma said.   
"Oh? Sorry, I was looking for Skye, Coulson wants her." It was Fitz.   
"Be there in a minute, Fitz" Skye said, exasperated.   
"Oh? You’re both in there? Oh, were you? OH, ok, uh, Oh sorry ok I’ll jus the ok well then yeah. Coulson wants you. Apparently you don’t have to go in. They caught the guys. go meet him in the office. when you’re, uh ready, you know." They could hear Fitz escaping.  
Skye stood up, adjusting herself, rebuttoning her shirt (which she hadn’t even noticed was undone).   
"To be continued," Skye said, as she left the pod, smiling at Jemma.   
Yes, Jemma thought, falling back on to the bed, to be continued.


End file.
